


Possessed

by Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Imagines, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine, reader - Freeform, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala/pseuds/Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get possessed on a hunt with the boys and the demon makes you do horrible things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: ~1300  
> Warnings: Violence, Blood, possession, possible cussing

"Alright, so we're splitting up." Dean starts as he opens the trunk to the Impala and hands both you and Sam a gun, holy water, and salt. "Y/N, go to the back and Sam and I'll split in the front. That way we are all close enough to eachother if something goes sideways." He closes the trunk of the Impala and cocks his pistol. 

The three of you make your way into the warehouse, splitting up when Dean signaled. You make your way quietly to the back of the warehouse in search of the Demon. Each time you make a turn your pistol makes a swift movement to follow. All of the sudden, your feet are taken from underneath you and you fall on your back.

Your vision is dazed for a moment before everything finally comes into focus. A man. It's not Sam or Dean either. The man sits on your stomach and kicks the gun from your hand and your knife. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" He says and flashes his black eyes. Demon.

"I happen to know," He begins "where you have your anti-possession tattoo." He pulls the right side of your shirt down slightly, revealing the same tattoo that Sam and Dean have on their chests. He picks the knife up and pushes the tip against it. You whimper.

"What are you going to do? Sam and Dean are going to kill you, you know that right?" You reply with your voice stern. 

The demon laughs, "There's no way they're going to get to me because they'll never hurt you." Your eyes widen as you realize what he mean and he smirks at your reaction. You thrash and wiggle from underneath him to try and get out, but he's a demon. He pins your arms down underneath his legs and pulls your shirt down, completely exposing your tattoo. The knife makes contacts with your skin as he destroys the tattoo to where it's no longer recognizable.  

"S-Sam! Dean!" You cry out in pain, but it's too late. An invisible force shoves your face up, mouth open whereas the demon does the same. A black mist comes flying out of the demon, doing a loop and shoves its self down your throat.

Sam and Dean coming running towards you in panic with their guns out. "Y/N?! Are you ok?! What happened?" Sam yells coming to your side. He looks to where the blood from the reconstruction of your tattoo has caused. His eyes widen and he pulls your shirt down to see the damage.

' _No!'_ You yell to him, but nothing escapes your lips, ' _It's a trap, I'm so sorry.'_

"D-Dean, wha-" Sam says but he's cut off by you pushing him off. Well, it wasn't you.

'You' stand up, "Well boys, it's about time that you figure out my plot." You can feel your lips being upturned into a smile. "Let's get to buisiness, shall we?" Dean is forced against a nearby wall while Sam is only knocked into one. Dean grunts and Sam falls to the ground.

"Sammy, get up! Please, you have to help me do this." Dean yells to Sam from across the room. Sam pushes himself up and stumbles to keep his balance.

' _C'mon guys, just exorcise this bitch and get it over with!'_ You try to yell, but it only seems to echo inside of your mind. The demon walks toward Sam. You can see a faint gleaming coming from his hand.

You can feel your body lurch forward to land a punch to Sam, but he easily dodges it. A burning sensation makes its self known on your stomach and Sam holds the demon knife up. You smile, but it doesn't actually show up on your face. The demon cries out in pain, then pushes Sam violently. He manages to stay up on his feet and charges at you again. He lands several punches to your face, which the demon happily counters, and trips him.

The demon moves your body to stradle Sam's stomach and forces your hands to his neck. Despited his much bigger size, the demon is too strong to be pushed off. Pressure is applied to his neck, cutting his air way to almost nothing. He struggles and grabs your wrists, trying to push them up or off just a little bit.

You can hear Dean screaming at you from the wall that he's pinned to. "Sam! Sammy, no, not you too!" he yells. "Y/N! Y/N, I know you're in there somewhere, you have to overpower it! I believe in you." The demon makes your head turn and hisses at Dean to shut up. But motivation is what you need.

His pleads keep going as Sam's face continues to turn different shades of red and purple. But it's time to fight back.  _'I'm not going to let you do this!'_ You yell at the demon inside your head.  _''They're my family, all I have left!'_

"Forget it Y/N," The demon speaks from your lips, "You aren't strong enough." And that's when the battle for control begins. Pounding starts in your mind and it's unbearable for the demon. It yells at you to quit but that's when you make your move. You push through, gaining the little control that you can to drive your hands off of Sam, leaving him on the ground, heavily breathing. You don't notice at first that Dean was also released from the wall, now by Sam's' side aiding him. 

You're clutching your head because the demon is trying to fight back. You drop to your knees, trying to keep the energy to fight. The veil between the demon possessing you opposed to it's original vessel is thin enough for you to finally try to push it out. You focus, think about the fun things you've done with Sam and Dean and all of the adventures you've been on. Your head shoots up once again and the demon reluctantly leaves in a black smoke, going to nowhere.

Dean comes over to you, you feel lightheaded. The whole world is swaying. Then, you finally give in to the darkness that envelopes the space around you. The last thing you feel is being embraces by strong arms.

-Two Days Later-

Silence. That's all there is until a voice speaks, "Sammy, when's she gonna wake up? It's been two days. Maybe we should go to the hospital." Dean says from close by.

There's a sigh, "And what are we going to tell them Dean? That she was possessed, strangled me, then passed out once he left? No way." Sam replies. You can almost imagine Dean shrugging in response.

"But Sam, we can't lose her." Dean states.

"Wait, Dean look!" Sam says, and points to you.

' _Wait.'_ you realize,  _'did I open my eyes?'_ You smile and are relived to be able to control yourself again and the smile actually apears on your face this time, which makes it even better _._

"Oh, thank God!" Dean exclaims and embraces you in a hug. He doesn't let go for a while, until Sam tells him that he's probably hurting you. 

"I'm so sorry guys," you start. "It's all my fault. I yelled too late and he was on me quick. He was a lot stronger and I couldn't fight back and I feel horrible." You sit up on the bed that you were placed on. You realize that you're in different clothes too. A baggy t-shirt and long sweatpants. You blush.

Dean realizes why, "Don't worry," He says, "Your clothes were bloody and gross so we just changed your clothes. We didn't look at anything. Don't worry." He gives a slight smile.

You blush redder, "Okay, I trust you guys. But I am truly sorry." 

"It's not your fault, Y/N" Sam says, now beside you as well as Dean. "It happens to the best of us." 

**Author's Note:**

> I did this one a while ago, hope you guys like it! If you have any suggestions for another imagine or a part two of this one with an idea for it just message me and let me know! Thanks for all the reads!!!


End file.
